Digimon Adventure Skylar scritps
by jail251
Summary: Skylar is just a normal girl who has a huge life ahead of her. She is only ten years old and a straight 'A' student. But everyone at her school makes fun of her. Skylar growing up loved watching Digimon. And always wanted to be a digidestined. Her wish will soon become true, when she soon finds out she awakes in the universe of Digimon Adventure. What could possibly go wrong?


I do not own digimon  
I do not own any of the characters  
I do not own the script  
Digimon is owned by Toaianimation  
I only own Skylar and a few other fan made characters  
Please comment and tell me what you all think :)

 **"You must go on adventures to find out where you belong"**

School, some describe it as a complete nightmare. While I describe it as the rest of my life. Hello, my name is Skylar Ruby. And I am ten years old. I am currently in the fourth grade. And I was sitting in my math class. I am in the desk closet to the door. Don't get me confused with some of my other classmates though. I am there to learn, not there to try to run out the door when the bell rings.

I was just your average girl. I loved to go to school. Because my parents said that if I could get a good education. The world would become my oyster. So that's why my nose, is sometimes in a book. I wanted them to be proud of me. I just didn't want to mess up.

I look to the right of me, at a huge mirror that my math teacher. Mr. Flor had put up on the wall. Above the mirror, was a saying that he posted. _"Look in the mirror at your reflection. If you see the person you want to be smile. And know you have done well."_ Mr. Flor had gone over this saying at the beginning of the year. He said, that one day we will have our own places in this world. And we would have to find ourselves amongst the crowd. He didn't expect us to find who we were now. Because for one...we were too young.

But for some reason. Staring at myself in the mirror I could only smile. With who I am becoming. My red hair was cut short, because for one. I disliked combing long hair. My hazel eyes, which I would love to think were filled with intelligence stared back at me. Today I decided to wear a silver t-shirt, with a heart imprinted in the center. I wore tan shorts, which was held up by a pink belt. And I wore silver shoes that were tied tightly.

I sighed happily, and turn my head back to the board. Where a man stood. He had his back turn to my class. He was writing some notes on the board, on an upcoming test. I quickly resumed taking notes. Mr. Flor was about six feet, three. He had short neatly comb hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a blue collared shirt, and black dress paints, and black dress shoes.

As I was taking my notes. I heard someone cough and said aloud. "Can you move your heard a little to the left. I raised an eyebrow. Normally, my classmates would try to avoid having conversations with me. I turn my head around to see a girl named Samantha Goldman. She was a few months older than me. Her hair was long and passed her shoulders. Her hair was dark black with streaks of red. Her eyes were green and showed no signs of emotions in them. She was wearing a worn black t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and blue Nikes.

I nodded and moved my head a little, Out of the corner of my eye. I could see that she was staring up at the clock that was above the door. The clock read that there were fifteen minutes remaining of class. She groans and slumps her head against her desk. She was known for sleeping in class. I didn't really know her. But she tended to stay away from people. So I was slightly surprised that she even spoke to me.

I readjusted my goggles on my forehead, that I was wearing. They were slightly starting to fall down. Some people might wonder, why I was wearing goggles. And it isn't because I am part of the swim team. I always dreamed of becoming a digidestineds, but knowing that digimon was just a television show. I knew that it would never happen. So I decided to keep my mind on other topics like school.

My teacher turns on his heels to stare at my class. I followed his gaze. And notice that some of my classmates weren't even paying attention. Some were talking quietly amongst themselves, or even texting. Mr. Flor sighed as he rubbed his face in annoyance. This isn't the first time my classmates would do this to him , while his back was turned.

My teacher clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone I just wanted to give some brief news to you all. As you all know, next week we have a test. So, I hope you all were taking some time to copy down all the notes that I wrote on the board today."

A girl who sat to the left of me frowned. I could tell she did write down some notes. But by the look of her face. She slightly didn't understand what the problems were asking. I think her name was Hope Anderson. She had ebony skin and pale gray eyes. She was about the same age as me. Both of using being born in the same month. She had curly black hair, with a pink bow on top of her head. She was wearing an olive-green t-shirt, and blue jeans.

From the corner of my eye. I could see the boy who sat to her left, staring at her. He didn't seem to have any attention for the notes on the board. He was only staring at her. Skylar would've called him a creep. But she knew, that the two were inseparable ever since preschool. She could've sworn that the boy had a crush on Hope.

The boy was a month younger than the both. He was Hispanic, and he had dark tan skin. His eyes were a light gold, and he had a smile that could make anyone feel better after a sad day. He was currently wearing a red t-shirt, with the lion king logo in the center of his shirt. He also wore black cargo shorts, and red Nike shoes.

Mr. Flor brought a closed fist in front of his lips. He coughed into his fists, catching my classmate's attention. "Can anyone tell me the answer to this problem?" He begins to smile. "Whoever answers this question can leave school ten minutes before the bell rings." He reminds everyone.

I notice all my classmates, who had no interest in math in the first place turned around in their seats to face the front of the classroom. I rolled my eyes. The only time they ever had interest in math was when Mr. Flor bribe them. Mr. Flor smiled and looked at all the students individually which caused some suspense to fill the classroom.

A jerk named Jeremy Heinz spoke up. He thought he was better than everyone else because his brother is the football captain on the local football high school team the Jaguars. So far, the team is undefeated, but he talks like he is going to be the next star for the team.

I knew for a fact that kid didn't get anything about life. We were only in the fourth grade after all. So much can change until we all the ninth grade. He could break his legs or arms and then he wouldn't be able to play football at all.

Jeremy was two months older than me. He had short spiky brown hair, that was never combined in the slightest. I like to call his hair style a bird's nest behind his back. His eyes were deep hazel, and he had a stupid grin on his punchable face. He wore a black jaguars school jersey, tan shorts, and black sneakers.

"Can you hurry it up. I have a lot to do after school. First thing first, I am heading straight to the fields to play with the Jaguars." He said with a cocky smile as he looks over at his friends. A boy with green hair leans over. "Can I come too?" He asks hopefully. Jeremy shakes his head. "Sorry dude, my brother says I can't bring friends. There is a chance, that their plans might make it to the enemies hands."

Mr. Flor rolled his eyes along with me. We both knew that wasn't true, he was way too young to play football with high schoolers. And I would like to think, the only reason why he doesn't want his friend to come along, is that his older brother makes him be his personal towel boy.

But that wasn't the most important thought in my head now. I had to win this contest. I always do, throughout the year, that hasn't been anyone who has answered before me. I was an excellent student for all of my classes.

I was going to be able to get home first thing so I could watch the final episode of digimon hunters. I liked all the digimon series. But my favorite was the original, digimon adventure. I haven't finshed the digimon hunters series yet but I am planning to do so today.

Mr Flor holds out his hand to my classmates and I. While he held an erasable marker in front of his lips. As if it was a microphone. "Welcome one all children of all ages, to Mr. Flor ' s gets out of class early show. We all know the contestants, so we don't have to waste any more time. So here is the billion-dollar question!" He clears his throat. As he pulls a flashcard out of his pocket.

"A fruit vendor sold 198 kilograms (kg) of apples on the first day. On the 2nd day, he sold 24 kg more than he did on the first day. On the 3rd day, he sold 12 kg less than he sold on the 2nd day. On the 4th day, he sold 29 kg more than what he sold on the 3rd day. How many kgs of apples did the farmer sell all 4 days together?"

The class was silent not a soul spoke. I was grinning the whole time, I already knew the answer. I just wanted to be one hundred percent sure, so I flipped my notebook page from my notes, to a clean new page. I wrote the question done and started to think about what he was asking. I notice at times, he would like to throw in a trick question and make people turn away from what he really is asking.

I first decided to come up with how much he sold each day. So, on the first day he sold 198 kgs of apples. On the second day he sold 24 kgs of apples. So, I have to add it which would give me 222. On the third day he sold 12 kgs less than he did on the day before so I must subtract twelve. That is 210.

Before I could continue on the fourth day one of Jeremy ' s football buddies. Arnold Palmer snickered and raised his hand. His blond hair was smooth back with gel. All the girls in my class have a crush on him but me. The girls think I am literally crazy for not liking him but why would they want to date a moron anyways? I thought.

"It obviously 21 kgs." He snickers as he looks around at everyone in the classroom. A few people laugh were heard in the room. Excluding Hope, her friend…I think his name was Steve, Samantha who was staring back at Arnold with a bored look.

Everyone bursting into laughter besides me. I don't get the whole 21 jokes. Of course, I have seen the video of the child who didn't know what nine plus ten was, but I don't see anything funny about it. It's stupid.

I went back to my notes when Mr. Flor face palm and sat on his desk waiting for someone else to answer. So, on the fourth day he sold 29 kgs more then he sold on the third day so that total would be 239. So now that I figured every single day, I need to combine them all. So, 198 plus 222 plus 210 plus 239 will equal 869 kgs!

I raised my hand high in the air. I reminded myself as Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series. She was my favorite character. A few people in my class groaned knowing that I came up with the answer.

"The answer is really obvious. It is 869 kgs apples." I said excitedly already getting up from my chair. Gathering my belongings.

Mr. Flor grinned and started to clap loudly. He held out his hands towards me. I couldn't help smiling as I closed my eyes. I didn't get bothered by my teachers praising me about my knowledge. "You see class if you study and paid attention like Skylar here. You can be a straight 'A' student as well."I smiled at him and he smiled back. I had to admit I think of myself as one of his favorite students.

He walked over to his desk to right me a pass, so I could leave early as usual. But I find myself frowning as I stared down at a paper on his desk. It was the class attendance. The rest of the names of my classmates were in alphabetical order…but mine. I was on the top of the list. That was strange…my last name…begins with an 'R'.

Next to my name was something he wrote down in red ink. Lady of faith? With a question mark. I could make out a few other questions on the sheet of paper. "What does it mean, by lady of faith?" I stared at the question. Wondering why Mr. Flor would question himself.

He doesn't seem to notice me staring at his notes. He was quickly writing down a hall pass for me. I slowly look over at my classmates. A girl was staring at me angrily. Her blonde hair was long, and bright blonde. Her eyes were a bright hazel. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, with blue shorts, that was held up by a silver buckled belt, and she was wearing pink boots.

Her anger slowly turning to a smirk. "Yeah Mr. Flor, if only if we were like Skylar. We would get so many friends!" A few people snickered at this. She placed a hand on her lips. And shook her head. A shocked look appeared on her face. "Oh, wait Skylar has no friends." She laughed bitterly. At a time…Tiffany was one of my best friends. But that all changed when she became popular. She grew a dark heart.

I looked down at my shoes. But sadly, it was true, I had no friends. I always sat by myself in class, at lunch and if we were put in groups people would whine about being paired up with me. People would also use me…they would make me believe that they would be my friends but in all reality all they wanted me to do was to do was their homework and projects while they hang out with their other friends.

That's why I always stayed to be by myself. I liked being alone, no one could tell me what to do and make fun of me. No one could take advantage of me. Mr. Flor handed me the slip and angrily looked at Tiffany. He pointed at her. A smile slowly started to form on his lips, as if he came up with an idea for punishment. "Tiffany after class today, you can scrap all the gum off every desk in the classroom."

Tiffany gasped in offense she got up from her desk and bawled her fist. The blonde look like she had other plans after class today. "Why?!" She asked bitterly. Mr. Flor could only smile at her. As he began to shake his head. "Well popular girls like to look gorgeous. So, you wouldn't mind making my room sparkle." He said while he did jazz hands.

Samantha look over her shoulder. A cold stare was casted at the blonde. "Can you just shut up and take your punishment? No one wants to hear you whine." She said bored. A few people in the classroom started to shout. "Ohhh" Tiffany bit her lip. "Oh, shut up goth girl!" Samantha rolled her eyes and turn her head back to the classroom. "Is that what you called a comeback Barbie? Maybe before you criticize someone. You should look in the mirror. Because you have way too much eyeliner."

I sweat dropped at this. I could tell this might become a full-on argument. "Well have a good day Mr. Flor." I whispered to him. I felt like he was going to try to stop the little petty fight. But instead he grabbed my shoulder to stop me from walking away. "Ms. Ruby, some advice for you." I turned my head to my teacher. "Ms Ruby, you have a kind heart. I can tell. But don't let your shyness hold you back from making new friends. Become the person you always wanted to be."

I nodded. "I wont Mr. Flor. Thank you for the advice." He nodded, and I left the classroom. The last thing I could hear was Mr. Flor calling out to his students. "Okay Ms. Jane, and Ms. Gale, looks like the both of you will be cleaning my classroom. I won't tolerate fighting."

I started to walk down the hall. I felt a smile tug at my lips. I wanted to become someone knew. Maybe I could chance to someone who was more outgoing. But who knows if I could ever pull that off. After walking through the halls, I looked at posters for the incoming early year dance. I wasn't thinking about going because I know that no one would ask me.

I smiled as I continued walking the halls a few people from administration nodded at me and I would nod back. They knew about Mr. Flor allowing me to leave early due to me paying attention to class all the time. I walked out of the front office until the real world. I already saw a few parents parked outside waiting for their child to get out.

But I knew my mom and dad wouldn't be there. My mom was too busy at the doctor's office helping patients and my dad who works at FedEx. Is the building Manger in the local area. I walked away from the car line to the side walk that lead away from the school grounds.

I smiled as wind blew through my short red hair. I always wished I had someone to talk to as I walked home from school. Cars zipped by me on the road. I really wanted to get home as soon as possible.

I suddenly heard a twig behind me snap and turn around on my heels to see who was there but there. I strained my eyes, trying to see in the bushes that were right next to me. I raised an eyebrow. And called out. "Is anyone in there?!" I felt like I saw someone moving around in there. But no one answered so I guessed it was my imagination. It could have even been an animal for all I know. I started to walk again.

As I did, I pulled out some headphones, and place them in my ears. I then pulled out my mp3 player. Which was already connected to my headphones. I look through my playlist. And smiled as I clicked a song called. "Headphones" by Britt Nicole. As I walked, I would sing along to the song. But if anyone would drive by me. Or if anyone would walk past. I would stop singing, and just listen to along. I didn't like to sing in front of people.

Even my own parents didn't know I liked singing. It was just a personal hobby of mine. It was only a matter of time until I reached the center of town. People were walking around me. Either jogging, walking to shops. Or even people holding groceries. I walked through the crowd I still had a long way to go until I reached my home.

As I walked I had a funny feeling that I was being followed be someone or something... I turned around quickly to see if I was right, but I could only see the people in the crowd walking around. I looked towards the building that most people were walking out of and notice a small shadow on top of the building looking straight at me.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes and the shadow was gone. "Great…I'm losing my mind." I mumbled aloud. I started to walk again though the crowds once more still having that feeling that something was following me. I started to pick up my pace. I was now almost at a full-on sprint. Once I went down this hill I would be one block away from my neighborhood.

I can do this. I started to run now. I couldn't handle the pressure of whatever was looking behind me. I raced down the hill and heard a twig snap. I stopped running. My heart was beating rather quickly from running so much. But not know, it was beating rapidly, because I know knew for a hundred percent. That I was being followed. I turned quickly around and saw it. A shadow with glowing red eyes was hiding in the bushes.

Once I reached my neighborhood instead of taking the long way home. I decided to take a short cut in the woods. I raced towards the trees and continue running. After a few seconds I thought I was in the clear but then the shadow jump right in front of me.

I couldn't see the figure at all. All I know was that it was coming closer to me. And I knew for sure that it wasn't human. It was too small. It almost looks like a dog to me. But it could either be a feral coyote or a fox. I picked up a branch and held on it tightly. I may not know karate, but I have been taught by my dad how to slug a baseball for a home run.

I continued backing up from the creature. I didn't know what to do at all. I thought it could possibly be just a bear cub or a fox. Foxes are common in Florida, but they don't show up in the middle of town. They stay away from humans. "Stay back!" The creature was only a few paces away from me. But I still couldn't make out it features. I took a swung at it but missed.

Then suddenly a heard a twig snap behind me. Oh Crap, it was leading me towards it's pack buddies. Now I am so dead, I must be surrounded. Why did I even run into the forest? I should've went to go look for help! I quickly turned around to face whatever was about to attack me but all I got was flashed in the eyes by a bright golden light.

I screamed, I couldn't handle what was going on right now. The next thing I knew I had passed out. Blackness, hmm... I think I must have died. I thought to myself. What I feel someone touch me on my shoulder. But maybe it could have been that animal that was following me...

I don't want to die now. People like Tiffany and Jeremy would make fun of me. I could hear a woman's voice in my head. She sounded rather concern. "Skylar are you okay?"

Huh that was strange I never heard a voice like that before. I didn't recognize it. I started to twitch my fingers and was lucky enough to have movement in them.

I slowly open my eyes to see a young woman staring at me with concern. She had long blonde hair, cream colored eyes. A short pink t-shirt with and tan shorts. She held a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see you're okay. I can't believe you almost caught that football." She laughed uneasily. She appeared to be a camp counselor. She had a name tag attached to her shirt. Kristy Strickland was written in pink letters, underneath her name was 'team chipmunk leader'.

I started to scratch my forehead. I never played a game of football in my life. And I never meet this woman either. She looked at me funny. "Hey Michael! Come over here to apologize to her now!" She commanded. A boy who I've never meet in my life ran over. He had brown short cut hair, silver eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt and tan shorts.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck. He looks like he was rather uneasy. "I am sorry, Skylar I never meant to hurt you. I guess I threw the football too hard. Kristy put her hands on her hips. "You bet you threw the football to hard." She said in an annoyed voice. Michael sighed. "Kristy I am just trying to apologize. I mean come on Skylar is my friend too."

My heart skips a beat. What are they talking about. How can they say my friends when I didn't even know their names? Michael stick his hand out. I grab it and he pulled me up. Michael sighed in a sad tone. "I am really sorry, I hope you can forgive me. But I must admit you had the boys team run for their money. You're a really good player."

I blinked and coughed. I felt stupid I knew I should say something, but my mind was a blank. So, I came up with the best solution. I smiled and shook my head. "It's okay Michael, I am not hurt anymore." She waved his worry away. Michael grinned at me. "Well that's good to hear."

Kristy grinned. "Well know that is out of the way. Are you two still up for kayaking with Max and Pascal?" Kristy grinned brightly. "We have to win this for team chipmunk!" She threw a fist into the air.

I had no idea what to say. Michael had already nodded like crazy but now they were both were looking at me waiting for my answer. I looked behind them to see. I was no longer in the forest.

I noticed that I was now in the middle of a football field. A few players were looking at me with concern. A few even wave at me and I waved back. Not only was there a football field but there was a soccer field as well. There was even a soccer match going on as well.

When I looked behind me, I saw camp cabins and a few kids around my age laughing and hanging out.

I started to laugh halfheartedly. "I will catch up with both of you later. I need to catch my breath." I raced away even after I heard both of then yelling after me. I had no clue what was going on, but I was going to find out.

I started to walk into the woods that surrounded the campsite. Knowing that so far with my luck with the woods today is not the greatest. I kept on expecting to see the shadow from before but so far, I was able to walk through the woods perfectly fine. I was still wearing my same clothes. The only thing different was a necklace was wrapped around my neck. At the end of the string was a heart locket with my name written on it in cursive.

I open the locket and I saw a picture of me and my parents hugging. Written in cursive on the picture was my parents handwriting telling me to enjoy my summer. Now I was even more confused. It was September, not summer!?

Was I on a reality prank tv show? We're people about to jump out and yell surprise? I looked around for cameras but saw none. I knew I wasn't dreaming either from how many times I pinched myself and didn't wake up.

After a while I stumbled upon another cabin and decided to walk up to it. It looked very familiar. I looked around the area and noticed that it had a nice view of the ravine. On the door, it said in bright blue letters. 'Team Butterfly'

I felt like I have seen this place before, but I never went to a camp in my life before. I felt something move in my pocket. I checked it. I was surprised to see a locket staring back at me. The locket was something I had spilt in half. It was a friendship locket. The other half, I had given to Tiffany. My half read. "Best-" while her reads Friends.

I slowly walked towards the building. I was pocketing the locket into my pocket. I could hear laughter from the inside.

A random female voice that sounded very familiar spoke in an annoyed voice. "Why did I have to be partner with a random group of weirdos. And why are you boys in the girl cabin!?"

A young male voice laughed. "Come on you can't admit that were pretty cool. Come on admit you love us. And Sora invited us, remember?"

"I know that. But-stop messing with my hat!" The girl screamed from before. She sounded rather offended

"Come on guys. Our counselor is going to come back soon, and I don't want to be the one explaining that you are all goofing off!" An older male shouted. He sounded rather worried. "I knew I should've gone with my cousin on the vacation…" He mumbles. "Even though she goes out of her way to mess with me…"

"Here comes Mr. Party pooper." Another voice laughed. She sounded like she was teasing him. She sounded different from the girl before. Her words sounded slightly kinder. As if she didn't want to offend him.

"Stop calling me that!"

It seems like they would keep on arguing. So, I decided to knock on the door. I took a deep breathe. I didn't know who they truly are. And in all honesty. I don't know why I wanted to knock on this door. But I feel as if I needed to do this. It was almost like it was destiny. I knocked on the door loudly. The voices inside the cabin stopped talking.

"Who do you think is at the door?" A young boy asked.

"Could it be the camp counselor?" The kind female voice suggested. "I don't think he would knock though." The boy said who was messing with the other girl's hat earlier.

A sigh was heard. "If you guys are too scared to check, I will. You stay here. I am going to check it out."

The door opens, and I couldn't even handle my inner fan girl. I squealed. I swore that people on the other side of the world would be able to hear me. But I didn't care the boy who was standing at the door was none other than. Matt Ishida. He looked exactly like he did from the anime. He had short spiky blond hair, blue eyes, he wore green t-shirt, blue jeans and brown gloves.

He was covering his ears as I continue to scream loudly in excitement. I noticed the others inside as well. Tai Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, T.k, and Joe Kido. All of them were here and covering their ears from my high pitch squealing.

"Who's there?!" Tai asked over my loud yell of excitement. After a few seconds I must have realized what I was doing and stopped. I felt my cheeks burning. I can't believe I was embarrassing myself. Matt blinked at me several times. Disbelief across his face as he looks at me. "You are one weird girl…"

I sweat dropped. I didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry. I... saw a bug." I lied. "Ew…a spider! Matt kill it!" Mimi cried as she was shaking her head. I know I am a terrible liar, but lady luck looks down today on me with a smile.

Matt looked up at the door seal to see a spider slowly crawling down from the seal of the door. He held his hands up and squashed the bug with his gloved hands.

I smiled. I really wanted to say. Can I get all your autographs? And once we get to the digital world. I want your Digimon autographs as well. I imagine my self-squealing again at the thought of it.

But with Matt strange look, he looks ready to slam the door in my face. Which I didn't want him to do. So, I knew, I had to lie again. "Oh sorry, my camp counselor told me that I am your guys new roommate. Because my bed had snakes in them the other day and they are not sure that there are any eggs in them." I shook my head. "I am rather new in the area." I laughed. "I guess some people in team chipmunk, didn't want me around."

That was the stupidest lie I ever thought of! I could have come up with a better idea than that. Matt shrugged and open the door wider so I could walk in. Lucky for me there was four beds. I guessed the biggest one that was far away from the others was the camp counselors.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Each kid from the Digimon adventure series was sitting right in front of me. Each of them was smiling now. I guess they were interested in meeting someone knew.

Tai looked cool. It was so cool to see the goggle boy in real life. Sora looked really kind as she did from the series. If I got the chance I am making sure that Sora and Tai get together. Izzy looked cute... I must admit. I felt myself blushing. I hope he didn't notice. I'm kidding myself. He not even looking at me. He is paying too much attention to his stupid computer!

I felt like ripping it out of his hands and make him pay attention to me.

"Gosh…I am having terrible luck." He grumbled. He begins to type away on his laptop. "I can't seem to get any Wi-Fi signal. I was hoping that I would be able to message Cassie, my pen pal I told you all about. But I am having no luck whatsoever."

I felt a dark aura surround me. Who is this Cassie? Her and I must become instant rivals now! Izzy shall be mine. I shall allow no one to gain the heart of my Izzy! But I tried to keep a straight face. I didn't want my new friends to think I was crazy. Next was Mimi of course and oh my gosh. It looks like her clothes looked more pink than usual. How could someone wear so much pink and be okay with that?

And finally, Joe. He looks dorky as ever and he seem to be reading a camp manual. As if he was trying to find a rule on why I wasn't supposed to be there. I could tell he wasn't having that much luck. When he started to talk, his voice sounds shaky. "Are you sure your supposed to be here?"

I nodded. And smiled as him, as I placed my hands behind my back. "Of course, I am. It's please to meet you Mr. Party pooper." I said with a teasing smile. Joe was about to say something. And I could've sworn I noticed a slight bit of pink in his cheeks. But I look past it. I must have embarrassed him.

Tai placed a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Come on Joe, does it really matter? No one else has any problems with it." He looks over with me, with a huge grin. "Hey, my name is Tai." He exclaimed.

Matt nodded over at me. With his arms crossed over his chest. "My name is Matt, it's a pleasure to meet you all.

Sora waved at me. "My name is Sora. I am glad to see that you joined our cabin."

Izzy didn't pay any attention to me. His eyes were glued to his computer. Mimi rolled her eyes and smiled at me. She held a hand over her chest. "My name is Mimi and I hope we can be good friends. And that kid over there is Izzy." She points over to the red head. Who still didn't seem to be paying any attention to me. She held a hand over her mouth. "He doesn't talk much. Unless if you are his online pen pal."

I mentally imagined myself in my head. I could see myself bawling my fist, as fire burned in my eyes. "I don't know who this girl is. But she has a death wish! Izzy shall be mine!"

I broke out of my imagination to see that Tai was pointed to Joe again. A teasing grin was plastered on his lips. "And you already met Mr. Party pooper himself. Joe." Joe rolled his eyes, and he was about to say something back. But T.K. ran over to me. The young boy had a huge grin on his face. He appeared really excited to see me.

Joe was about to say something but T.k ran over to me with a smile. "My name is T.K. I hope we can be friends." He said with an excited smile. I returned his smile and look around at everyone in the room. I placed a hand on my chest. "Hello, my name is Skylar Ruby. I am glad to meet you all, as well."

Sora seem to register something. She snapped her fingers and pointed at me in shock. As if she looks like she had forgotten something important. "Oh yeah you were in my science class a couple of weeks ago. You moved into our building before school ended."

I was so confused. I wasn't in the U.S anymore. I was in Japan! I didn't let my fear get a hold of me. Instead I smiled and nodded. I put my arms behind my back. "Yep it's nice to see you again Sora."

Sora smiled back at me and got up from the bed she was currently sitting on. "Hey why don't we all go play soccer?" She suggested.

The group all nodded. Excluding Joe, who appeared to look like he was still panicking. Gosh, I would feel bad for however fell for a worrywart like him. I will have mercy on that girl's soul. 'But wait our counselor told us to wait here for him." He reminded his friends.

Tai rolled his eyes. Before he turned to me and the others. A grin slowly setting on his lips. "New game! Run away from Mr. Party pooper." He shouted as he raced out the door of the cabin.

Everyone raced out besides Izzy. I raced along with them. A huge grin across my face. I was living the parts that was never seen in the anime before. This was so cool! I raced into the woods and hid behind a tree. And noticed Joe running after Matt and T.K. The blue haired boy had an annoyed look across his face.

"Come on guys this isn't funny!" Joe wined as he chased after the two blonde kids. I hide my smile behind my hand. "He's right. It's hilarious." I giggled. I could hear Matt laugh from behind the tree. "You have to run faster if you want to catch us."

"Yeah. Mr party pooper." T.K. laughed along side his brother.

I sighed. This was beginning to be so cool. I needed to do what Mr. Flor told me. I needed to become someone new. I can't allow myself to hold me back anymore. I needed to make some new friends. And who better than the adventure cast then themselves?

I looked up to see Tai sitting on a tree limb. A single snowflake hit the tip of his nose and he bolted up right. He looked strangely into the air. I stared up into the air and held my palm of my hand out for a snowflake to fall into my open palm.

Suddenly the soft snow turned into an all-out blizzard. Tai climbed down from the tree and turned to me. "I think we should head back to the cabin." He suggested. I quickly nodded. And the two of us quickly ran side by side back to the girl's cabin. Thankfully everyone was already there, waiting for the two of us.

Once the storm ended Tai open the door to the cabin. "Needless to say, guys but I think the canoe races are cancelled. So, let's have a toboggan instead." He laughed as he walked out first.

T.k jumped out of the house with a huge grin. "I'm going to build the biggest snowman!" I jumped out of the cabin. Running by his side. I laughed and announced. "Wait for me I will help you." T.K and I ran to the middle of the area and started to run towards the middle of the field. Where we started to gather snow to build a snow man.

Matt came out of the cabin and ran after us. "Hey T.K. ! Be careful slow down." He said worriedly.

Sora ran out next, but she quickly started to rub her arms. She shook her head. "Brr! It is freezing. And I didn't even bring a jacket."

Joe looked worried as he walked out of the Cabin. "Man! I was worried that I was going to catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!"

Mimi ran out of the cabin with an amazed look on her face. The brown-haired girl twirled around in the space in front of her. "Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?"

I rolled my eyes, like Mimi needed more pink clothes.

While T.K and I and the others played in the snow. Izzy stayed in the cabin playing on his stupid computer. I heard Izzy from inside. That kid could talk so loudly when he talks to himself. "Hmm…looks like I got a message from Cassie…" The boy pauses for a moment. "My older sister and I are planning to go to the city today. I hope your having fun at camp. I hope to write you again soon."

Izzy groans. "Sadly, I can't message back. Wi-fi is still not working. Bummer this storm is making a mess of my infrared." I rolled my eyes and investigated the sky to see colorful lights in the sky. It was almost the part where they got their digivices. It's so cool I'm about to see them get their digivices. Maybe I can hitch along for the ride. Because I know for sure there won't be one for me.

Tai turned back to the cabin with a grin across his face. He put his hands around his mouth and shouted. "Hey what's your name...Izzy! Come out here you got to see this! "Tai shouted. Izzy walked outside with a look of shock across his face. "Wow…I can't believe this. I wish I had a camera. I would send an email to my pen pal."

Mimi smiled up at the lights. The brown-haired girl held her hands together. I could've sworn stars appeared in her eyes. "It's beautiful, magical even." Tai nodded. "Yeah"

"I have never seen something so beautiful in my entire life." I said whispering. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but what is it?"

"Maybe an aurora" Sora suggested with a smile.

"You mean the Aurora borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." He said shaking his head. I nodded to agree with Izzy. That was entirely true.

Sora held out her hands in front of her. "Tell that to the snow."

Joe started to look a little antsy. He kept on looking back and forth between the cabin and the sky. "I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." I rolled my eyes and slap Joe in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked in surprise. He was rubbing the back of his head.

I shook my head. "Don't say stupid things and I won't hit you." She informed him. Matt snickered. "She's right and miss this. The sky is like short short-circuiting!"

Tai pointed into the sky curiously. "Hey what's that?" Just on cue a green swirl of light appeared in the sky. And then suddenly it shot out beams of light. We all gasped even me I was so shocked to see this happening and I have already seen it before on T.V.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked before the lights struck around us. I could hear my new friends scream around me. I could've even sworn that I screamed along with them. This was rather scary to be apart of. With the light striking the ground. Snow flew all around us. This reminded me of history class. Seeing videos of dust flying into the air, after a rapid gun firing.

When the snow was cleared, Sora looked around at everyone with worry on her face. "Is everyone alright?" Mimi held hers arms to her chest. "That was scary"

Joe was shaking his head. Not believing what just occurred. "What - What was that?" He asked. Hoping to get an answer from someone. "Did you plan this?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I wouldn't even know how to do that. But I must admit, I've never seen anything like that before in my life." I know, I lied again. But I was half honest. For one, I didn't cause that to occur, and two. They would probably call me crazy, if I told them, I came from another world.

Izzy was staring down at the ground. Where tiny holes were now seen. I counted seven. Where their digivices must be hiding underneath the snow. "it could have possibly been meteors?" Lights shine from the snow. Before the digivices, slowly started to float out from the holes. "Okay so it's not meteors." From the holes that the digivices had slammed into was slowly risen out of the ground and appeared in front of the children. Each one grabbed one. I smiled. This was so awesome.

I almost stumbled back when I saw a digivice flouting in front of me. I almost gasped in surprised. I quickly grabbed it. I didn't believe it. But staring down at the device. I knew this was true. All the years of wanting to be one. My wish finally came true! I was a digidestined!

Sora like the others were looking down at their digivices with a curious look. "What are these things?" She asked her friends. "My guess is some sort of miniature remote apparatus." Izzy suggested. I turn to look at the short red head. "Whoa that sounds like a good idea to me." Izzy smiled at me. "Thanks"

Joe jiggled the device in his hand. "Why doesn't this thing come with instructions?" He asked with another classic worried look.

I looked in front of us to see a giant wave of water was heading straight for us. We were all in for a ride. "Forgot the instructions, surf's up!" Tai yelled over the rushing water.

We were all dragged down into the depth of water flying through data and colorful lights. As we fell I heard Mimi screaming something. "I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" She cried.

I suddenly passed out for the second time today. I frowned when I slowly woke up. I slowly open my eyes. I could hear slight whimpering. The whimpering came from a small creature that was caught in a small hole. The creature had cream colored fur. It was standing on four paws, and it had a small purple tail, which was currently droped down on the ground.

"I always mess stuff like this up." It whined. The creature tried to pull itself out from the ground. "If Skylar saw me like this. She would probably want a different partner." The creature cried. Skylar could tell that it had a male voice. She frowned because she knew this thing was her partner digimon. But she didn't feel like she hated the thing. She felt sorry, that it thought, that she would want a different partner."

She slowly gripped the sides of the furry creature. "Huh? Who's there. Let me go!" It cried, as it wiggled around. Trying to escape her grasp. "Don't worry. I am trying to help you." She tried reassuring him. She got a grip around his middle. And pulled as hard as she could. The creature was finally free from the hole. But with the amount of force she used. She sent the both of them falling backwards onto the ground.

She landed with a loud thud. And the small creature landed on her chest. When she open her eyes. She could see a small puppy like creature staring at her. It had a worried look on it's face. It had black midnight colored eyes. And a tuft of fur on top of it's head. On either side of his head, he had floopy purple colored ears.

"Are you alright Skylar?" He asked with concern in his voice. I nodded and placed my hand on top of his head. "Yeah, I am alright." The creature blinked. "Your…not scared of me?" He asked in surprise. Skylar was surprise by his statement. But realized, how calm she was about all of this. "I mean…I noticed you trapped in that hole. I heard you talking. And…and I decided to help you." She informed him.

The puppy stares down at the ground. "Oh…well…sorry you had to see that." He mumored. "You probably wouldn't want a friend like me." He whispered. I shook my head quickly. And picked up the puppy like creature. "I would love to be your friend! You are a cute adorable creature. And I would love to learn more about you."

The puppy blushed at this news. "Oh…" A look of determination appeared on his face. As he began to wag his tail. "Well Skylar, my name is Xioamon! And I am so glad to finally meet you!"

I closed my eyes as I laughed. I placed my hand on top of his head, and petted him through the tuft of his fur. "I think we're going to be great friends." Xioamon nodded his head quickly at this. "I think so too! Thank you Skylar!"

Then I heard a voice in the distance. "There popping up everywhere." It sounded like Tai to me. I walked over to the sound of the voice. To see Tai standing next to Sora, Izzy, Matt, and T.K." On the ground next to them was their digimon partners.

Xioamon grinned and hop out of my arms and ran over to the other digimon so they could all talk.

"So you got a digimon as well?" Tai asked me in surprise. I grinned and nodded. "Of course I did. Xioamon is a cute little thing, isn't he?" Xioamon grinned back at me when I said that. His little tail wagging rather quickly. Sora laughed at this. "He is rather cute. He reminds me of aunt Mary's dog Tuzi."

Then out of nowhere we heard a loud pitch male scream. We all looked to the bushes were the scream came from. Joe was rushing through with something flying after him. "Help! Ahhh!" He shouted as he held his hands over his head.

"Joe?" Tai said in surprise. Joe stopped as he noticed us. He put his hands on the top of his knees, as he was trying to catch his breathe. Worry was plastered on his face. I giggled at his reaction. "He isn't trying to kill you." I tried to explain with a smile. "That thing is only trying to be your friend."

Joe ignored me. His worry was shown directly at his friends. "This thing, this thing... won't leave me alone!" He cried. Bukamon slowly crawled up onto his shoulder. "Hey, who are you calling a thing? I'm no stuff animal. I am Bukamon." He introduced himself with a smile. I nearly burst into tears in laughter. Bukamon was one of my favorite digimon. He was so funny.

Joe screams when he sees Bukamon is on his shoulder. Bukamon only laughed which caused me to laugh along with him. "Gosh, Joe I was wrong. His cuteness can kill on sight." Joe shot a glare at me. "Oh be quiet Skylar." He mumbled. His eyes returned to his friends. "Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off of me? And those creatures right over there?" His eyes landed on the other digimon. "They're- They're everywhere! What are they?"

Bukamon flew over to sit in the middle of the group of other digimon. The seven digimon gave all of us huge smiles. "We're digimon, digital monsters." When they said this in unison. I held my hands together, as I instantly fan girled at this.

"Digimon?" Tai asked aloud. The seven digimon nodded. "Yeah digimon."

I nearly wanted to scream in excitement. I didn't know how much I really wanted this to happen to me and it's finally becoming true. This is the best day ever!

Koromon grinned brightly. "We're not just digital monsters. We're more than that. We're... kinda cute."

I nodded to agree with him. They are really adorable.

"And very loyal"

"With beautiful hair"

"Or no hair at all"

"We can be funny. Ha!"

"Were adorable"

Xioamon looks up at me, with a huge smile. "We are the best friends in the world."

Tai smiled at them all. Clearly already accepting them all as his new friends. "Nice to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp." He holds out his hand to the orange hair girl to his left. "I like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here, except the bug's."

"And the self proclaimed one over there is Matt."

Matt placed his hands in his pockets as he smiled at them. "No autographs, please."

Tai held out his hand to Joe. "This is the party pooper, Joe."

Joe rolled his eyes but looked back at the digimon. "I would shake hands if you had any."

"Izzy is our computer expect."

Izzy waved at the digimon. "Do you have Internet access?" I slapped Izzy on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked as he was rubbing the back of his head. I shook my head. I let out a low sigh. "Boys don't get it..."

"The one that just hit Izzy is Skylar one of my newest friends." I waved at the digimon. I spoke with a cheerful tone. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"And last but not least, is this little guy is..."

"T.K., Call me T.K. And I am not as small as I look."

"There now is that everyone." Tai said with a confident smile. I knew in a heartbeat that Mimi and Tanemon were missing so, I knew any second know the others would find out as well.

Sora frowned as she looks around in the group. "Hey, what happen to that one girl with that funny pink hat?" I held up an index finger to remind her. "I think her name was Mimi." Sora gave me a friendly smile for helping her remind her of Mimi ' s name.

Izzy holding his hand up for his suggestion. "Well maybe she off picking flowers or going on a nature hike." He suggested. "Ahhh! Someone help me!" Mimi's was heard off from the distance. "Come on!" Tai shouted as he began to race over in the direction of the scream. Everyone else and I exchanged looks before we raced after him. With our Digimon hoping, running or flying in Bukamon's sake.

"Okay, so she is not picking flowers." Izzy says aloud. I slapped him once more in the back of the head. Izzy narrows his eyes at me. "Can you stop doing that!?" He asked slightly annoyed. I shook my head as we continued to run. "If I did, you will never learn"

Tai cupped his hands over his mouth. Before he began to shout out into the wilderness. "Mimi where are you?"

We all ran into the clearing to see Mimi running and screaming in our direction. She had her hands held over her head, with her eyes sealed tight. Following her was a small four-legged creature which must have been Tanemon. But I knew that wasn't the reason why she was running.

Sora let out a brief sighed. Seeming to be glad that Mimi was okay. "There she is!" Tai held up his hands to calm her down. "Mimi it's okay". Mimi shook her head as she continues to run. "You all don't understand!" She wailed. We all gasped as a large red beetle like creature came from the top of the trees. Tai took a step back. A look of worry plastered on his face. "It's that red bug again!" Kuwagamon flew in our direction, and all of us ducked down to avoid him.

Mimi is kneeling on the ground. Tanemon is making sure Mimi is okay. Sora and I walk over as well to help Mimi out. "Mimi are you alright?" Tanemon asked with a sad look. Mimi slowly nodded. "I think so." She had her eyes down casted to the ground. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay now." I nodded to agree with the orange haired girl. "Yeah we will help you out as well."

Mimi looked at both of us with a smile. "Oh, thank you Skylar and Sora." We all look up. To see Kuwagamon turning around in the sky. The beetle let out a fierce battle cry. As he was flying down towards them all. Tai quickly look around at all of us. "Watch it! Here he comes again!" He shouted as he got up to his feet. We all quickly followed suit. "Run!" Sora shouted as she started to lead the way into the forest. Kuwagamon was right behind us tearing up trees and screeching as he went.

I thought this was going to be cool but, I must admit I'm scared out of my mind. Matt look over his shoulder. And cried out. "Everyone down!" Matt brought his little brother to the ground. While everyone quickly dived down to the ground. Kuwagamon soared over our heads. Coming way too close to comfort in grabbing one of us.

Joe shook his head as he watched after Kuwagamon. "Will this nightmare ever end? My mom will want a complete and total refund." He shouted. I tried to slap the blue haired boy in the back of the head. "Losing your head won't help us right now. You need to keep it together." I shouted. I helped him up to his feet. I slapped Joe in the back of his head once more in annoyance.

Tanemon frowned as she called out to everyone. "Here he comes again." Xiaomon barred his tiny little fangs. "We have to keep moving!" We started to run once more. All of us were almost out of breath as we ran through the wilderness. Leaves, and bark scratching against my soft skin.

Tai barred his teeth and bawled his fists. "That does it no more running away!" I would really would like to agree with Tai and stand in fight, but I was so scared. What happens if this wasn't like the tv show and we get killed by Kuwagamon. Sora raised her eyebrow at her childhood friend. "What can we do? We are just kids." Matt nodded to agree with Sora. "She's right, there is no way to fight that thing."

Izzy grimaced. "And not win anyways."

We continue running until we reach the cliff. I was such in panic that I forgot about the cliff. I could have warned them. We should have gone a different way, but it was too late now. Matt gritted his teeth and sarcastically said. "Oh great! Did someone bring their helicopter?" I grimaced as well. "Or a private jet?"

Tai and I walked over to the edge and looked down to see a river flowing gently downstream. Sora called out to the two of us, with worry. "Be careful you two!"

Tai shook his head at the ravine. "There is no way down, we have to find another way." Sora raised an eyebrow. Clearly not understanding what he meant. "Another way, where?"

Then right on cue Kuwagamon came out of the forest. Soaring high in the air, flying directly at us. "Not again!" I cried.

"Here I go!" Koromon called out. Tai who was closest to the monster ran away from him but at the same moment. Koromon hopped on Tai's shoulder so he could leap towards Kuwagamon. He blew bright pink bubbles at the bug which didn't even damage him at all.

Tai looks over his shoulder, as he watched Koromon did this. "Not again!" Yokomon quickly raced forward. The other in-training Digimon following her. "Digimon attack!" All our Digimon jumped into the air blowing bubbles at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon cries out in pain when he is blinded by the attacks and crashes into the forest.

So far this was going exactly the way the anime was going. We were going to win... and if that was true. I looked up to see Xioamon and the other digimon on the ground with their eyes closed. I felt slightly out of it. When I saw this. Even though I just met this puppy digimon. I felt so responsible over him. He reminded me…so much of myself. I ran over to Xioamon and pick him up. "Xioamon are you hurt?" I asked with worry.

Xioamon kept his eyes shut. The puppy digimon seem to be saying something. So, I listened closely to his silent whispers. "Food…" He whimpered. I raised an eyebrow. Food? Maybe he was delusional when he hit the ground.

"Yokomon" Sora whispered as she picked up the radish like Digimon. Out the corner of my eye. I could tell everyone else was also picking up their partner digimon. "Koromon why did you do that?" Tai asked slightly confused. Koromon let out a painful sigh. "Trying... to make a... a good impression."

"Crazy guy..." Tai whispered shaking his head.

"Yokomon..."

Mimi stared down at the plant digimon with worry in her eyes. "Tanemon speak to me." Izzy sweat dropped as he held an unconscious Motimon. "They must be programmed for courage."

Oh, I seriously wanted to hit him in the back of the head right now but I held tightly to Xioamon as he looked up at me with concern midnight eyes.

"Tokomon, what's wrong? " T.K. asked as he held the in training level digimon in front of his face.

"Hey Tsunomon, wake up"

Joe tried to shake Bukamon awake. "Bukamon wake up! Huh?" Joe looks up just in time to see Kuwagamon appearing from the woods. Snapping his pincers menacingly. "Oh, no!"

Matt snapped his head around, to the rest of us. "Get back!" He instructed. We all slowly back away further away from the beetle Digimon. Sora held a hand over her heart. "I was hoping we saw the last of him." I slowly nodded to agree with her. "Me too."

Tai narrowed his eyes. "Me three, but I guessed he had other plans, huh?"

"Ugh! I knew ... I should have brought... my bug spray." Matt growled as he took a step back.

"Okay great ready to run!" Tai whispered to his friends. Everyone got in the stance to get ready to run. But Koromon shook his head in Tai's arms. "No, we fight! That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!"

"Give it up! Will ya!?" Tai said in surprise. He was surprised to see that Koromon had fight left in him. Motimon nodded in Izzy's arms. The pink blob held up a left fist. "No! Koromon's right! It's time that we showed what we're made of!"

Izzy shook his head. "No! Don't!"

Yokomon nodded. Her eyes beginning to narrow. "They're right!"

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora shouted.

Tsunomon barred his fangs, as he began to struggle in Matt's arms. "We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Tokomon nodded before he opens his maw, to reveal razor sharp fangs. Gosh…did Tokomon always have fangs that look like it came from a shark? "Yes! We can do it! We can do it!"

Bukamon was flapping his flippers. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Joe was panicking as if he was debating wither or not to let go of the crazy in training digimon. Or try to hold him back

Mimi stared down at Tanemon with a raised eyebrow. "Tanemon!? You too!?" She asked. Tanemon nodded. "Uh-huh!" With all that was going on. I felt like I was caught in the moment. I held the puppy digimon I just met moments before. I didn't even know that much about him. But I didn't want to see him fighting for me. "Please don't go Xioamon." I whispered with tears appearing in my eyes.

"I have to Skylar, I want to protect you." He then looks me in the eyes with a determined look. "I want to be brave just like you." I was taken back by his statement. He wanted to be brave like me? I was no such thing.

All the Digimon were able to get out of their partner's arms. And started to hop in the direction of Kuwagamon. Each of them looked ready to fight for their friend's life's.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon shouted as he leads the pack.

Sora shook her head and held a fist over her heart. "It's useless! Yokomon!"

Izzy held out his hand. "Don't go! Motimon!"

Matt barred his teeth. "No! Wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!" T.K. cried. Tokomon jumped into the air with his sharp fangs barred. "Eaaaah!"

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe called out for the seal like digimon.

Mimi watched with a hopeful look. "Tanemon! Be careful!"

With tears in my eyes. I bawled my fists and shouted at the top of my lungs. "Xioamon! Don't give up! I believe in you!"

Tai started to run after the group of eight digimon. Unknown to him. His digivices started to glow a light green. "No! Don't! Koromon! Come back!" He cried out. In unison all of our digivices started to glow in the same light green light.

Suddenly eight beams of rainbow lights surrounded our digimon. Digivoulation was about to happen. I wonder what Xioamon would digivovle into.

"Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!"

"Xioamon digivolve to... Labramon!"

The eight new rookie digimon stood in a line. My friends and I all gasped in unison. I was more surprised at the new dog digimon that was standing amongst them. He was standing on his hind legs. And he had his fangs barred. Labramon? Huh?

Sora's eyes grew wide as she stared between the group of new digimon in front of us. "What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" She asked out loud.

"They're... bigger." Tai said in surprise.

The eight Digimon leap at the Kuwagamon, but are easily thrown to the ground.

Agumon narrowed his eyes. "Alright, then, you asked for it!"

"Poison Ivy!" Long vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Retriever G!"

Patamon's blasting a large bubble of wind at the champion, causing it to take a step back, Labramon started to bark very loud causing the ground underneath Kuwagamon to shake. Tentomon's shock of electricity made Kuwagamon take another step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon rolls underneath him causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees.

Agumon raced forward. "Stand back, everyone! Pepper breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Agumon blast a fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him.

"Now, all together!" Agumon instructed. His friends gathered by his side. The combined force of their attacks is enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. My friends all were shocked to see our Digimon defeat the large champion.

"They made vapor-ware out of him." Izzy exclaimed.

Tai shook his head in surprise. "Amazing!"

Agumon turn on his heels of his feet. "Told you we could do it!"

The digimon ran at us, smiling and laughing along with us. We all raced to meet them half way.

Tai began to hug the reptile digimon. "Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!"

Labramon started to rub his face against my leg. A grin was plastered on his face. "I'm so glad your safe" I smiled at his kind words. And placed a hand on top of his head. "You are a brave warrior after all. I knew I could trust you." Labramon's eyes shook with surprise. I got on my knees and wrap my arms around I got on my knees and wrap my arms around Labramon. I gave him a tight hug and he hugged me back by putting his front paws behind me.

Tentomon stood in front of Izzy, holding up a claw. "How about that Super Shocker? Pretty "wizarred", huh?" Izzy smiled at the bug digimon. "You could say that."

From the forest, Kuwagamon once again emerged and this time he didn't look so pleased with us. We all cried out in surprise. "Not him again." Labramon shouted. He held out an arm in front of me. Getting ready to protect me.

Sora calls out to Tai. Who was closest to the forest. "Watch out!" Tai looks up into the woods, a look of puzzlement on his face. "Huh?"

Tai and Agumon ran back to the group. Kuwagamon put his pincers into the ground causing the cliff to break apart. With a gasp between my friends and the digimon. The ground fell from underneath us. And we all screamed as we fell to the water below.

End of episode 1

Authors note: So, I hope everyone likes this new version. So, to answer some questions. Why did I decided to write this? Well I was planning to do so anyways. For two reasons. There were errors everywhere. Grammar, and Digimon related things as well.

Plus, I wanted to make sure this story follows along with my timeline. My new timeline that is. Now that I revealed the reason why Skylar, and her friends were sent to a parallel world in the first place. (In my book. Digimon Tamers Tiffany scripts.) I really wanted to come back to this book. And re write. And even reveal some things.

Here is my time line. My books do connect with one another. Everything that happens. Effects the future events. And even things that happen in my future books. Might even cause me to go back to my past books. To rewrite them.

But here is how time is occurring through my books.

Digimon Surge (Which will serve as a prequel, to answer some questions about someone who caused everything to occur.)- Digimon adventure Skylar scripts- Digimon Adventure Side stories (Which will be, probably only be a 25 episode deal. Which will deal with the adventures of Cassie and her friends in the digital world. There story will occur at the same time of Skylar's adventures. Cassie and Luna belong to randomloveranime, this was a surprise for one of my best friends. I hope she is okay with it.)- Digimon Adventure 02 Jeremy scripts- Digimon Adventure Tri- Digimon Tamers Tiffany scripts- Digimon Sun and Moon scripts- Digimon Data squad demons script- Digimon Correction

Some of these books are currently in the process of being rewritten to work with my new ideas. Such as this one for example. 02. And even my first digimon book. Digimon Correction. At the time, I was first writing the book. I never had the thought process of connecting my books together. But now I feel like it could work.

Skylar is a rather precious character to me. She is the one who started my ideas of wanting to be a fanfiction writer for Digimon. And half way writing through the original version of this book. I got the idea of the connections. And the reason why she was sent to the parallel world in the first place. But before I wanted to go rewriting. I wanted to write some more. To get more ideas. And I am pleased that I waited. Because I only gained more ideas.

I hope you are all excited as I am. Because we are all in for a chance.

" _It's all over. When seven becomes one."_


End file.
